My Breaking Point
by Sad Eyes Chan
Summary: {{AU}} There’s nothing one can do. All is hopeless. All of his love is gone, everyone betrays him. Everyone leaves him. Can no one save him? BakuraXRyou
1. New Student

Well, Sad Eyes Chan here, back again with my third fic. This is gonna be my first AU, so please be nice.  
  
Summary: There's nothing one can do. All I hopeless. All of his love is gone, everyone betrays him. Everyone leaves him. Can no one save him? **Bakura/Ryou**  
  
Don't own Yu Gi Oh  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ Ryou ~  
  
I was constantly being kicked around, like some rag doll. My supposed 'father' was throwing me around, as if I was nothing. "You're such a disgrace!" was one of the things can he said most often. I was always being yelled at, for one reason or another.  
  
My Mom would yell at me for not being smart enough.  
  
My Sister yelled, for I was her annoying, 'gay' disgrace of a brother to her.  
  
And my Father yelled at me for not being 'manly' enough.  
  
Even my own teachers and classmates attack me. For my lack of self esteem or my feminine features, it doesn't matter.  
  
Everyone yells at me.  
  
Everyone hates me.  
  
I admit, I'm not the sharpest of the bunch, I'm no Jounouchi Katsuya, the babe-ish jock of Domino High. Nor am I a 'kawaii' Moutto Yuugi or anyone else at my School (or anyone on the Planet, for that matter.). No, I can never please anyone, I can never make anyone laugh or smile.  
  
Because they all indirectly hate me.  
  
But no one knows me.  
  
No one knows Ryou.  
  
As my 'father' finishes his 'lessons', I lay sprawled on the floor of our quaint apartment. My Mom just looked past the whole ordeal, sticking her nose up, all snotty-like in the air. My sister-Amane-continues reading her "Harry Potter" books and I am now just a long forgotten, side-show spectacle.  
  
Everyone looks past me.  
  
No one cares for me.  
  
As I walk out of the apartment, all battered and bruised, I see some of my fellow colleges and they all glare at me. So, I stare at the ground, as if it was interesting.  
  
This is my normal routine for the day. Wake-up, get harassed by my parents, go to school, and get harassed some more. Gee, isn't my life just 'dandy'? Just 'paradise'?  
  
School passed by, with its usual dullness and I was unfazed by it all. That was until third period, when there was a new student coming into the class. His resemblance to me was shocking, none-the-less, but there were so many differences that I saw.  
  
His eyes were brown.  
  
Mine were green.  
  
His body was more sinewy.  
  
Mine was more feminine.  
  
And I could go on and on, but I wouldn't want to sound obsessive, now would I? It's very queer, how we look alike and all, but he's just...Harder. Meaner. Colder. His eyes are so cold, that they send shivers down my spine. Although, they are lovely, none-the-less.  
  
I'm not impelling that I like him in anyway, God no! [1.] He's a guy, me also, and liking one of the same gender casts you out as being homosexual. Which is something that people don't approve of. [2.] I don't even know him, besides, even if (by some chance of fate) he WAS also...Gay, he wouldn't pay attention to me.  
  
After all, I'm nothing more than a memory.  
  
I'm everyone's shadow.  
  
Near the end of the class, I heard what his name was.  
  
Zoku-ou Bakura.  
  
Though his first name, being my family name, I couldn't help but think:  
  
What a nice name.  
  
He was in the rest of my classes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hm, what do you think? And this won't be a typical Bakura/Ryou fic! I promise you that!  
  
Um, please R&R? 


	2. Taken

~ Ryou ~  
  
During the day, no one spoke to Zoku-ou. Everyone was either scared or thought he was a fag. Either way, I wasn't scared or thought of him being homosexual or nothing, it's just that...I'm shy, savvy? I'm not one to start up a conversation with a complete stranger.  
  
No, my mind doesn't work like that.  
  
I suppose, since these are my most inner and private thought, I shall describe him. He's handsome, with his icy brown eyes and darkly tanned skin. His every movement is graceful, yet not angelic, no, he's not 'pure', but that's what makes him stand out. He has an aura of danger, with those eyes, who wouldn't be intimidated?  
  
His hair is styled like my own, yet a bit shorter and it stood more on end, making him look even tougher than he already is. And what tops it all off, h scar, crossed over three times on his right cheek.  
  
It's hard to say if I'm afraid or attracted. I'm not sure which-is- which.  
  
But, on a sad note, school has ended. I won't be able to see him again, but I suppose I will always have my images while I'm asleep. That's the only time where I can find sanctuary, that's the only time I am granted Christ.  
  
Funny, is it not?  
  
How I still believe in God?  
  
As I walk along the streets of Domino, I feel a bit happy, for my 'father' is going to be away at one of his archeological digs, and my mother and sister always go with him, so I'll be by myself. But, is that nessarily a good thing? Sure, my 'family' may be cruel, but I need them.  
  
I need their human aura.  
  
I hate being alone.  
  
Alone is much worse than being abused.  
  
And so I walk some more, with pedestrians giving my odd stares along the way. As if I were some side-show attraction. Being pale skinned and having equally pale hair doesn't really help, when you're trying to fit in, ne?  
  
That it does not.  
  
There were sirens coming from all direction. All were heading to my house! I ran as quick as I could, but when I reached my destination, I felt full regret for hurrying.  
  
There laid the bodies of my mother and sister. Mother's eyes were wide open, as well as her mouth. Her pupils didn't show in the slightest. Amane was in the same condition and I felt myself sink to the ground.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Why were they dead?  
  
Who smothered their blood, as if it was nothing? No hanius crime for man- slaughter? Why did Amane-chan and mother have to die? Why...? How...? Who...?  
  
All I knew, what that (yet again), everyone betrayed me.  
  
Despite how much I hated them, oh how I loved them also.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did you take my mother and sister from me, God, All-Mighty-Ruler-of-the- Universe?  
  
Why...?  
  
I silently sunk to my knees and I remember nothing more of that day.  
  
Nothing more. 


	3. Suicide

"Shit, you fucking piece of SHIT_!" I felt the blow come. Many more came repeatedly. The pain was instantaneous; It wouldn't stop. More insults came from my 'father', but I suppose that I'm used to them by now.  
  
I'm used to being yelled at, beaten, and further abuse, that has removed all sanity from my mind. Being told that it was my fault, that Mother and Amane died eventually suck in; I mean, if I was there, maybe...  
  
There was linger, yes, the lingering thought of 'what if'? But there is not such a term. There is only fate, destiny, and all this other crap that ultimately screws up everyone's lives.  
  
Sure, there was an accused murderer; A random serial killer. But my 'father' had taken the liberty of using me as his punching bag. Me, who constantly punch, kick, yell at. I'm not, but a human shell, of once an innocent youth, who was born into a Hell-hole of the worst son of a bitches family imaginable.  
  
But the funny thing is...Is that I don't feel any more pain, of mother and Amane's slaughter. I feel nothing, when images flash before my mind, of their mangled, bloodied bodies.  
  
Nothing.  
  
My fellow peers at School, have certainly noticed the changes in me. No longer, was I Bakura Ryou: The shy, quiet kid in the back of the class. No longer was I Bakura Ryou: The boy who wrote sad poetry and no matter how much everyone hated me; They liked it. And no longer was I Bakura Ryou, for in a sense of manor; Bakura Ryou died a long time before these present events.  
  
When my mother had Amane, was when 'Ryou' died. The small child was completely ignored; Shut out of this perfect little World, that only belonged to those who were accepted. How I remember my younger-self's cries, for each time he was scolded, for only looking different.  
  
It was all Amane's fault; That's the reason he was so miserable. Every essence of his sister, dripped with purity and perfection. She was just the PERFECT child, in the PERFECT family, and Ryou was excluded from it all.  
  
But, what I wonder: If Ryou, died when Amane was born, who was living inside of him? I wasn't. I came later.  
  
I suppose, that there is no way, to try to make sense, out of this. There's no point. It'll all be over anyway.  
  
I want out.  
  
After the blows stopped, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was so sick of living, that my own body denies pain with me psychically, as I do mentally. There is nothing that attaches me to this World, but a speck of remorse. There was something that I didn't want to leave behind in this material realm, so why? There wasn't one who I loved, not a dream, that hasn't been tainted, and turned to dust, by reality. So why...?  
  
*At Domino High*  
  
~ Third person ~  
  
The youth's eyes were cold and narrowed. An odd look of determination, was on his face. Silvery-white locks danced upon his head, his once gentle brown eyes, completely allude from emotion. Void.  
  
As he entered the Boy's Lavatory, there was a smile on his face, that looked queer from the seriousness of his aura. Mind. Body. Soul.  
  
Without bothering to hide himself, the youth brought out a bottle of ale` (that he obtained from his 'father'). Smashing the bottle agenst a crone pipe, and its shape was now sharp and deadly. Without looking, 'Ryou' positioned the broken bottle upon his wrist.  
  
And blindly slashed. 


	4. Saved

~ Ryou ~  
  
I couldn't feel a thing. Surely, this was death...I could feel nothing, hear, think nothing, but some and yet nothing made sense.  
  
But...If I was truly dead, then how could I continue thinking?  
  
"...Beep...Beep..."  
  
I kept hearing a beeping noise, in my head.  
  
Now I was really confused.  
  
"...Beep...Beep..."  
  
"Urgh..." I could feel myself groan. Would that beeping never cease?  
  
"...Beep..."  
  
"Thank Kami-sama, he's alive!" I heard someone shout.  
  
No, I'm not dead.  
  
Dammit.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, allowing the rays of light to shine right into them. "Urgh..." I felt myself groan and when I pulled up my left arm, to block the rays from coming in, but then I felt myself cringe, when I see something sticking out of my skin.  
  
I give it a closer examination.  
  
It's an IV.  
  
"...Beep...Beep..."  
  
It never stops...  
  
The only way to get an IV in you, is to be in a hospital, so, how did I get in a hospital?  
  
That's right...I had...  
  
I cringed some more, before a doctor came in and explained to me, that I had probably been lost in my sorrow (somehow, they knew of mother and Amane's deaths...). They had expected this (I don't know how, are they psychic?) and that...  
  
I couldn't hear them, anymore. My vision blurred, but before I completely blanked out, I could have sworn that I saw someone look at me, worryingly. Someone with icy cold, brown eyes, and with hair similar to my own.  
  
I took one more glance at him.  
  
Could it be...?  
  
I felt myself lose conscience, once again. 


End file.
